A Dental Dilemma
A Dental Dilemma is the 32nd (95th in American airing) episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis The plot is about King Dedede and Tuff suffering from toothaches and having to see Dr. Yabui and have their teeth drilled, despite both of them being very squeamish about it. Dedede eventually orders a Demon Beast (Hardy) to do the job anyway as usual since he doesn't want to see Yabui, but he is just as scared about it, if not more. Hardy treats everyone, and puts a drill near Tuff's cavity, but doesn't drill the tooth. It just scares off the things that caused the cavity. Dedede wanted his cavity fixed another way, so Dedede fled from Hardy. Hardy went crazy when he realized that Kirby has no teeth, and ends up being blown away, so Dedede ends up at Yabui's screaming his lungs out when he gets the treatment the hard way. Episode Plot Chief Bookem is having his teeth drilled, but he doesn't want to have them drilled. Escargoon has a toothache as well. Kirby puts his hand by his mouth and it makes him look like he has Toothache. Escargoon is having his tooth drilled. Then, Yabui starts to pull them out with a pair of giant pliers, but Dedede suggests that he gets it with the drill. Honey, Spikehead and Iroo begin to laugh at Escargoon. But Tiff says to them, "You don't know what the pain's like.". Kawasaki, Gus and Len are also waiting patients. Len uses joke teeth to fool the dentist into thinking he's got toothache. Once Escargoon comes out, they go to Tuggle's grocery store. King Dedede takes things that have a lot of Sugar in. (The japanese version has Candy, Chocolate, Caramel, Cookies, Cinnamon rolls and Melon bread) Escargoon is concerned about his Majesty's teeth. Dedede thinks that his servant's just jealous because he can't eat all the things he likes. Escargoon asks Tuggle if the toothbrushes are in front of him. The cappy shows him many toothbrushes, including a toothbrush with a rounded disk like tip. But King Dedede thinks that people get cavities by using toothbrushes. In Castle Dedede's dining room, Tuff finishes his tea and then is about to go to bed but Tiff tells him to brush his teeth. When it's tooth brushing time, Tuff brushes his teeth for a few seconds. Once he heads off to bed, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like find that Kirby is still brushing his "teeth". the dentist]] The next day, both the King and Tuff wake up with cavities. They are sent to the dentist's office. They start arguing about who goes first when Yabui walks out and claims that Dedede has to go first. Dedede tries to escape but Yabui presses a button chaining Dedede to his chair. Yabui then prepares his drill. Dedede gets so scared that he somehow breaks free. He sees a jar of painkillers and eats them all. The pain of the cavity suddenly goes away. Dedede happily walks out of the office feeling better. Tuff goes with him. Later that day, however, the pain returns. Dedede gets so frustrated that he calls NME and orders a dentist monster, Hardy. Hardy, however, does not use numbing, and chases Dedede around the castle. Dedede runs into Tuff and Hardy grabs him instead. Tuff screams in pain, but in few seconds he leaps out, cavityless. It then chases after Dedede. Dedede asks Kirby to fight the monster. Kirby sucks up the monsters drill and becomes tornado kirby. Kirby easily defeats the monster. The next day, everyone happily watches Dedede having his teeth drilled. Trivia *Because of how scared young children are at meeting the dentist at first, this episode was removed from the original showing in the US (although it was meant to encourage children to brush their teeth and go to the dentist if they have a cavity). It aired 95th in the US, after The Thing About the Ring. *King Dedede's Limousine was supposed to be revealed in The Kirby Derby - Part I, which is three episodes later, but in Japanese airing order, King Dedede was already driving it in this episode. *On the Kirby TV Channel, A Dental Dilemma was the only episode so far to have a scrolling credits instead of one that changes slides. *During this episode, there is one part where Lady Like says that if Bun goes to Dr. Yabui, then she would buy a CubeGame for him. The CubeGame can possibly be a pun based on the console Nintendo GameCube , with the words switched. Gallery File:Hardy2.jpg|Hardy chasing King Dedede. File:Hardy3.jpg|Hardy operating on Tuff's teeth. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes